For the Love of Money
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: After being dumped by Harry for Luna and a quiet life in the country side, Ginny has formulated a plan to get the fame, money, and power she has always wanted. Ginny believe she has found those things in none other that a widowed Lucius Malfoy. But will love complicate things? This is somewhat of a one-shot but if there is enough interest and REVIEWS I will develop it further.
1. Chapter 1

A copy of the day's Daily Prophet was laying casually next to a naked Ginny Weasley or Ginerva as she likes to be called now days. Only during her Hogwarts days was she referred to as Ginny. Ginny had never been a fan of the Daily Prophet, furthermore picking one up and actually reading the articles would have been a big no no.

But with the war, many things had changed. Ginny had read the paper like everyone else. Keeping count of the number of Voldemort's followers, the missing persons tally, as well as the death toll both wizard and muggle alike.

After the war, her and Harry did not run off into the sunset together like everyone including herself had predicted. When word quickly spread that the Dark Lord had indeed fallen and had fallen at the hands of the Chosen One as had been predicted, Ginny at that moment realized that as Harry's wife, the Chosen One's wife, the defeater of the Dark Lord's wife, the world would be at her feet. As Harry Potter's wife she would be denied nothing.

For a year after the war, Harry's face was everywhere, her face was everywhere. She, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were invited and the special guests at every social function and charity event that you could think of. But Harry was not into the fame and hype of being the savior of the wizarding world, much to Ginny's dismay. The night before the wizarding world's biggest social event Ginny was hit with the dreaded "I can't do this anymore," conversation.

Ginny spent three hours listening to what she considered to be bullshit about how he didn't ask for this life and he didn't want this life for himself. That he wanted to be normal for a change. Ginny thought to herself, _who in the hell wants to be normal?_ The conversation then through Ginny for another loop. Harry broke off the engagement with the classic, "It's not you, it's me," line. "You see, we want different things in life, and you will find someone who wants that Gin. I have found what I want out of life in Luna. She and I ..."

Ginny had heard nothing else of the conversation. Just like that, the engagement was off, Harry had left her for Luna and a simple life in the country and as a result she ended up back at the Burrow with her surviving twin brother, her mother, father, Ron and Hermione whom at the time were newlyweds with no money and consequently no place to stay. However these days it was just her, Dad, Mum, and Ron who moved back to the Burrow a year ago after Hermione caught him and Lavender Brown in the kids' play room going at it doggie style.

Ginny rolled over onto her back partly covering the bolded title of the front page of the Daily Prophet that read, WIFE OF INFAMOUS DEATH EATER LUCIUS MALFOY COMMITS SUICIDE!

Ginny stared at the ceiling and a plan to get everything she has ever wanted began to take form.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over 6 years since Narcissa had killed herself. Narcissa had always been a delicate woman. Never able to handle much stress or any pressure for that matter. Lucius had loved Narcissa as the mother of his only heir, nothing more nothing less.

The following years after the war Lucius had done everything to ensure the Malfoy name's return to greatness. Every charity board Lucius made sure to be a member. That initial year had been the worst. His son, his only heir moved to the states and severed all contact with him. His wife had fallen into depression and had locked herself in the other half of the manor no longer willing to see or speak with him.

But that had been years ago. He had yet to remarry but that did not mean that he was without female companionship. He had had quite a few lovers over those few years since Narcissa untimely death. Now with his 45th birthday approaching Lucius felt that it was time to marry again, and if his only heir was unwilling to deal with his father then to hell with him. He would simply produce another. It was that simple. The only question was who would be the lucky witch Lucius thought as he sat in his study sipping a glass of fire whiskey. The plan was formulated that next step: execution.

It was well past 8am when Ginny awoke and headed down stairs. Before Ginny reached the kitchen she heard Ron's voice, "Can you believe the nerve of that git?"

"What git Ron? You have to be more specific."

"Lucius Malfoy, Ginny. That git." Ron said as he held up the Daily Prophet displaying the day's headline: **LUCIUS MALFOY TO HOST BALL IN SEARCH OF NEW WIFE**

** details on page 6**

Ginny's jaw dropped. The git had done all of the work for her all she needed to do was show up on November 9th. Unbelievable.

Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review. I love to read your reviews and enjoy the madness.**

Ginny could not for the life of her believe her luck. Although she had a plan put together in her head, she knew that getting close to the reclusive ex-Death Eater would be a tricky situation. Despite having run through several scenarios of "accidentally" bumping into him in her head at the Ministry none of them seemed feasible. Ginny was not the best when it came to picking up guys, usually she was the one who got hit on, not the other way around.

Ron still sat with shock and anger etched on his face. "What kind of man holds a party to look for a wife, stupid git."

"Ron that is enough. Ginny dear have a seat your breakfast is getting cold" Molly said taking a seat next to Arthur who already was halfway finished with his breakfast.

"Ron, can I see the paper when your done?"

"Yeah, you can have it. I am done with it anyway."

Ron passed Ginny the paper and got up from the table.

"Where are going Ron?" Molly asked.

"I have to meet with the lawyer today. Hermione is actually going to file for divorce. Can you believe that? After all we have been through hunting horcruxes you think she would give me a break. Geez." Ron said sighing as he continued to put on his coat.

"Well Ron," Ginny began taking a sip of coffee and grazing over some of the other headlines in the Prophet, "if you had just kept it in your pants..."

"Shut up Ginny. Bye Mum, bye Dad." With that Ron left the kitchen and headed to the floo for his appointment at the Ministry.

"That boy. I tell you." Molly sighed shaking her head, "He just doesn't get it. How could he do that to Hermione and the kids. She is such a sweet girl."

"Mom, we know. She is so perfect, being part of the golden trio and all." Ginny said with a dramatic voice and an eyeroll that did not go un-noticed by Molly.

"Ginny, what's the matter dear?"

"Nothing, Mum. I have to go I have an interview today at a muggle coffee shop in London."

"An interview? Since when, and why didn't you tell me?" Molly had a hurt expression on her face at the fact that her daughter was no longer telling her things like she use to.

"Well, I did not want to jinx it Mum." Ginny took one last bite of toast and got up from the table. "Besides, I have to get dressed." Ginny headed toward the stairs, but doubled back to pick up the Daily Prophet that she was reading earlier.

Once back in her room, Ginny sat on the bed and began to think. Her family could not know what she was up to. Not that she cared but Mum would freak out if she knew. She looked at the headline and the stunning picture of Lucius Malfoy in his raven colored dress robes, long beautiful blond hair pulled back and tied with a ribbon, holding his infamous snake head cane in his left hand and sporting his usual smirk. Ginny had to admit the man was sex on two legs.

_"November 9th."_ Ginny sighed outloud to herself. That only left her with a week and a half to come up with one hell of a dress.

**I know, things will pick up in the next chapter that will be posted very soon. Please review that is my motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late, late updates. I have been so busy it is not even funny. I will try to finish this story very soon. Please enjoy.**

Ginny woke up that morning earlier than usual. She away a woman on a mission. Ginny ate breakfast with barely a word spoken. After breakfast she flooed to Madam Malkin's and was astonished at the crowd of women, some young, some old gathered inside. Ginny was not the only one who had read the Daily Prophet that morning.

It was utter chaos on the inside. Women were yelling and even a fist fight broke out over a gold, low cut, v-neck gown. "This is ridiculous!" Ginny muttered more to herself than anyone else. Just as Ginny turned to leave, that is when she saw it. A cream colored, floor length flowing gown that had a gold overlay over the top half of the dress. Somehow the dress had been forgotten about in the tucked away corner of the store.

Just as Ginny was approaching the dress an older woman about 45ish made a bee line for the dress as well. The woman picked the dress up and before she had time to adequately look over the dress, Ginny had ripped the dress out of the woman's hands. "What the..." Before the woman could finish Ginny had her wand pointed at the woman's throat.

"You were saying?"

The woman humphed and gave Ginny a death glare before she turned and walked away.

Ginny pocketed her wand and gave the dress a once over. It was beautiful. She did not try it on she knew that in her heart, somehow, it would fit. Ginny paid for her Grecian gown and was on her way.

Ginny stood in front of her full length mirror assessing her appearance. Ginny had her hair in an up do. She had kept the make up neutral but had deep red lips to give her face some color. On her feet, Ginny had gold, strappy spiked heels and a gold clutch to match. Ginny gave herself one more glance in the mirror and headed down stairs.

"Sweet Merlin, Gin you look amazing." Ron said grabbing Ginny's hand and twirling her around, "whoever this guy is, is going to eat his heart out. You look amazing!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "You already said that."

"I know but I wanted to say it again."

"Ginny, you look gorgeous honey!" Molly exclaimed pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ok, Mum you're going to mess up my hair!"

"Sorry dear, you just look so wonderful. I haven't seen you so dolled up since..." Molly trailed off noticing the dark expression on Ginny's face. "Well, go have fun. Don't let me stop you."

Ginny had lied to her parents and Ron by telling them she had a date.

Ginny hugged and kissed her mum once more and disapparated with a small pop.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. It was exquisite. The imposing manor had an air of grandeur and splendor. Ginny stood for a moment with her mouth slightly agape in awe.

"Excuse me Madam, are you going in or not!" The haughty attendee stated giving Ginny a once over.

"Uhh... yeah. I am sorry." Ginny said as she give the attendee a slight nod and small smile. The attendee then waved his hand over the gate and it opened allowing Ginny to enter. The pathway that lead up to the manor was alight with hanging lights that illuminated the gravel path. When she reached the door as if on cue, the huge antique doors opened revealing the beautifully decorated foyer. Passed the foyer to the right was the grand ballroom filled with women of all ages. Some elegantly dressed in form fitting gowns with their hair pulled back. Others, mostly the younger women, were dressed in gowns with V-necks that dipped to their navels and backless revealing too much skin to be considered classy.

"May I take your shawl Madam?" An ancient attendee asked with his hands positioned in a grabbing motion resembling a poodle.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny said shrugging off her shawl.

Lucius was standing in a hidden corner already on his fifth glass of wine. _This is ridiculous, _he thought looking around the room from his hiding spot. A third of the women were too garishly dressed for his taste, a few of the others too old for his purpose of producing another heir to carry the Malfoy name, and the others had already warmed his bed, as well as a few of his ex-fellow Death Eaters' beds. He also noted there were a few Muggleborns there as well. He may now be tolerate of Muggleborns he still refused to sully his bloodline. No amount of time in Azkaban could change that. No, he had no use for a Muggleborn or a whore either. He was a man on a mission to rebuild his place in society so his choice of wife would be crucial.

Lucius sat his glass down and grabbed another from a passing waiter. He downed the tinted liquid in one gulp, brushed off imaginary lint from the front of his dress robes and just as he was about to enter the sea of women, he saw her.

His breath was taken away. Never had he had this type of moment when looking at a woman. She was beautiful. Lucius stood there and studied her for a moment. Her red hair was pulled back into tight chion. Her deep red hair contrasting beautifully with the cream colored Grecian style gown that had a flowing bottom and fitted waist with a gold fence patten overlay on the bodice of the gown. She had on simple emerald earrings that were not too small nor too big as to over power the dress.

_So_, Lucius thought to himself, _Arthur Weasley's little girl is all grown up._

Lucius entered the fray of women his gaze dead set upon the red head.

"Lucius, darling..." Lucius was stopped by the recently widowed Mrs. Parkinson.

"Ah, Mrs. Parkinson what a pleasure" Lucius said in mock amusement, "do enjoy yourself." With that Lucius left a fuming Patricia Parkinson standing there in the middle of the dance floor.

Ginny was standing showing little interest in the dull conversation that was being carried on by some of the barely legal girls who decided to attend so they could try and snag a sugar daddy. Just as she was turning to grab a drink from a passing tray, she saw him. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat, he was breathtaking in his charcoal black robes with his hair pulled back bound at the base of his head with a black silk ribbon.

Their eyes locked and everyone in the room seemed to disappear. Lucius ignored every attempt to capture his attention from the other guests; he had his target in his sights- Ginerva Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius walked straight up to Ginny completely ignoring the flirtaous looks and wanton behavior of the other women. "Ms. Weasley." Lucius drawled taking Ginny's hand and placing a kiss upon it all the while never breaking eye contact.

Taking a deep breath to gather her nerves, "Mr. Malfoy, please call me Ginerva."

"Ginerva, would you like to dance?"

Ginny could only whisper soft a "yes" as Lucius placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the center of the dance floor. As the two approached the sea of women parted and made room for the couple. The live musicians began to play a waltz and all eyes were on them.

Lucius pulled Ginny flush up against his body. Her body molded and fit perfectly against his Lucius noted. For the first five minutes of the dance the two were lost in each others eyes. Lucius could feel her heart pounding through the thin fabric of her gown. Lucius stared at her in amusement and curiosity. He knew that the Potter boy had left her for the Luna girl a while back. Lucius remembered the incident well because it was all over the gossip column. If Potter had left this girl- woman in his arms for the plain and dewy eyed Luna girl then Potter was a bigger fool than he originally thought.

Lucius decided to break the silence and ask the question that had been on his mind since he discovered that she was there.

"So Ginerva, what brought you to my little gathering this evening?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy.."

"Lucius please."

"Well Lucius, I heard that you were in need of a wife as well as your former position at the top tier in decent wizarding society."

"Oh, so you think you are the right woman to assist me in these matters." Lucius said with faint amusement.

"Yes, you need me, Lucius."

"Really?" Lucius said quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Ginny replied with a slight smirk.

The couple was oblivious to the stares and whispers from other ladies that had formed a large circle around the two.

"Well, Ginerva if you think you are the right woman for the job, then I will owl you to tomorrow to set up a meeting with my solicitor and we will discuss details then."

The music ended signaling that the dance was over. The audience applauded the wonderful display of grace as Ginny and Lucius parted but Lucius couldn't leave without placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek. Before parting Lucius bowed and once again placed a kiss on her hand, "well Ginerva, I have others whom are in need of my attention. Have a good evening." With that he turned and was immediately surrounded by swarm of silk and heavily adorned gowns.

Ginny could not contain a small smile as she gathered her shawl and apparated back to her room at the Burrow. Ginny, not getting undress crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling with a hug smile on her face. So she had captured the attention of the almighty Lucius Malfoy. Ginny soon drifted off to sleeKen knowing that she was one step closer to obtaining her prince, the castle and her happy ending.

After prying the last of the guests from his arm, Lucius retired to his chamber. During his entire before bed routine, Lucius couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to Ginerva.

_She was really stunning this evening. A goddess and she moved like a swan._ Lucius thought as he dismissed the house elves and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. _How could someone so beautiful come from a family of blood traitors. Her status as a war heroine would open many doors that have been closed due to my ousting as a follower of the Dark Lord. Ginerva Weasley might just be the perfect woman to help me restore my reputation among the populace. _Lucius went to bed that night with a small smile on his lips. He would regain his power, obtain another heir and a woman that may prove to be worthy of the Malfoy name.


End file.
